Colors
by moonybeam
Summary: Quand les couleurs se mélangent, déclinent les sentiments, nuancent les émotions et sont les seuls repères du loup et de l'étoile.


Tout est si rouge.

Pourpre. Lambeaux de velours qui se dissimulent entre les touches d'ivoire du piano éventré et les planches de bois rougeoyant. Restes d'une nuit sanglante et sans fin, qui semblent suspendus dans l'air autant que dans le temps, entraînés dans une valse céleste par des poussières d'étoiles, témoins et victimes d'autant de souffrance qu'un homme ne pourrait supporter. Pourpre du sofa qui vit s'écraser les corps, projetés dans ses bras chaleureux, absorbant la douleur et le sang, et parfois, accueillant tant de grâce et de passion charnelle, caressant de son velours les peaux mutilées qui reflètent sa magnifique couleur.  
Grenat. Perles de sang ondulant sur les murs, courant le long des fissures et des trous béants. Traces aux nuances infinies, dessinant les courbes des doigts, s'échappant des plaies profondes, laissant derrière elles les sillons des larmes de regret et d'un chagrin immense. Grenat du sang désormais imprégnant chaque recoin du refuge, comme s'il eût toujours été présent, et comme il le serait éternellement, vieillissant et craquelant dans un rythme lunaire, rappel incessant d'une vie de tourments et de souffrance.

Carmin. Lune de sang aveuglante, projetant ses rayons terrifiants comme une arme, menaçant d'être Lune. Lune implacable, impitoyable, qui ne cesse de s'abattre, sans répit, sans relâche. Astre si parfaitement rond, comme irréel, baigné dans une brume hypnotique d'une beauté qui ne connaît pas d'égal. Beauté effrayante, lumière rougeoyante, s'infiltrant à travers chaque interstice de la cabane nue. Brouillard imperceptible, si doux… et pourtant. Lune manipulatrice, si belle mais si cruelle. Traîtresse. Carmin de la Lune qui transforme, qui brûle et qui broie, qui caresse d'une main hérissée de seringues pleines d'un poison déchirant. Carmin des iris qui ne sont déjà plus humaines, du sang frais qui vient se mêler à tout ce grenat.

Pourpre. Grenat. Carmin. Écarlate. Vermeil. Nuances de rouge indistinctes, dansant devant les pupilles animales, attisant la rage d'une âme torturée. Rouge du feu qui brûle dans le cœur humain, et de celui qui ne veut s'éteindre dans l'esprit bestial. Rouge de la colère du monstre et de l'humain qui auraient tout donné pour admirer le rubis de Mars plutôt que le carmin de la Lune.

Puis noir.

Noir de jais qui s'échappe du monstre incontrôlable, noirceur de l'âme qui ne souhaite qu'être libre. Mais surtout, noir de douceur. Fourrure sombre et apaisante, pelage noir de calme et de réconfort. Forme immense et unifiée, sans once de grenat, de carmin ou de pourpre. Immaculée. Poils qui chatouillent, agaçants, mais qui se mêlent à la prison de fourrure grise. Noir de la nuit, nuit sans Lune. Rassurant.

Et puis, le lendemain, le même noir.

Masse de boucles sombres étendues sur le sol, recouvrant un visage tacheté de carmin, de grenat. Chevelure emmêlée, reflet des combats pour défendre son corps. Et surtout, reflet des efforts pour empêcher le loup de s'abîmer plus encore. Océan de noirceur informe, indomptable, chatouillant, mais qui n'a plus rien d'agaçant. Plus apaisant encore, se mouvant au rythme du souffle endormi. Vivant. Rassurant.

Gris anthracite. Encre qui recouvre les bras. Le torse. Le ventre. Encre qui peu à peu s'estompe, semble imprégner chaque jour un peu plus la peau. Se fondre. Ne faire plus qu'un. Gris anthracite qui signifie beaucoup, qui ne signifie rien, n'est là que pour embellir. Dessins presque noirs, qui s'étirent sur la peau à chaque respiration. Vivant. Rassurant.

Et puis, les yeux qui s'ouvrent. Les iris d'argent qui rencontrent les yeux d'or. Les perles brillantes qui ne cessent de s'illuminer au contact des deux ambres. Gris acier. Regard infaillible, rassurant. Mer de nuages qui permet au loup de ne pas flancher. Qui essaie de balayer le carmin et le grenat. Alors il n'y a plus que l'argent. L'argent qui brûle le loup, cet argent-là qui brûle de désir pour lui et qui anime le feu intérieur. Perles de courage, téméraires. Profondeurs abyssales, abritant autant de douleur d'une nuit sans fin, et plus profondément encore la passion animale, trop puissante pour l'humain. Déchirante. Aveuglante.

Et de nouveau, tout ce rouge.

Manteau des cerises. Douceur du fruit, chaleur estivale. Vin rouge cerise. Goût prononcé, étourdissant. Corps titubants de tout ce vin, s'étreignant maladroitement, esprits embués par l'alcool. Rouge d'amour. Couleur de passion, désir charnel, incontrôlable. Perles de carmin, libérées sous les morsures un peu trop brutales, restes de l'instinct bestial d'une nuit mouvementée. Nuances de rouge, souffle chaud des amants sur le velours pourpre. Corps échauffés, veines palpitantes, traces vermeil des doigts qui saisissent, effleurent et maltraitent. Carmin dans le miroir de la sueur et des larmes, rouge de colère contre la Lune carmin, maîtresse qui maudit. Caresses brutales, désireuses des corps, hésitantes ; le loup ne voit plus le pelage noir. Étreintes humaines bien moins sauvages, et pourtant. Le loup est toujours là, yeux rougeoyants effaçant presque les iris d'ambre, mais les perles d'argent n'ont plus rien d'animal. Bien trop rouge de désir, rouge de danger. Le gris est puissant, ne veut pas abîmer tout ce noir. Ces boucles sombres, cette encre.

Alors, les perles d'or coulent sur les joues pâles. Et les lèvres roses effacent les larmes, les boit. Rencontrent la bouche grenat, abîmée des morsures animales. L'argent est rassurant, _tout va bien, tu ne me feras pas de mal_. Mais le mal est partout dans le carmin, dans le grenat, dans le gris et même dans le noir. Bleu. Mauve. Partout autour des taches d'encre noire, quelques touches de jaune et parfois de vert. _Non_. Rouge de colère, de douleur. Couleurs brouillées par les larmes, étouffées par les sanglots. _Pardonne-moi_.

Et puis, toutes ces couleurs dans un emje t'aime/em. Tout ce blanc éclatant, halo angélique autour de tout ce noir. Lumière vive qui efface toutes les autres teintes. Le pourpre. Le grenat. Le carmin. Toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et bien plus encore, dans l'argent apaisant, aimant. Lèvres roses, effleurant les oreilles sanguinolentes, murmurant tout l'amour pour les ambres, le pelage gris, et même le grenat. Doigts bleuis caressant les cicatrices, contournant les plaies nouvelles, s'attardant aux endroits où la peau est brûlante, désireuse. Et l'or et l'argent qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre, effaçant les autres couleurs, oubliant le sang, les bleus, la Lune. Larmes de douleur et de joie, rouges d'amour, du désir du gris, du noir. Désir d'aimer. Désir de vivre.

Tout est si rouge. Nuances et déclinaisons infinies, indissociables. Pas de Lune sans le sang. Pas de gris sans le noir. Pas d'or sans l'argent.


End file.
